Amores Secretos
by dafguerrero
Summary: Una relación prohibida siempre tiene sus altos y bajos, mas el simple hecho que tendrán que cargar con el dolor de saber que son señalados por haber rotos las leyes desde la era del mito.


**Buenas noches a todos mis fanáticos me alegro volverlos a ver de nuevo, hace unos minutos subí un one shot del Saint Seiya clásico. Ahora es el turno de Lost Canvas de tener su espacio. Hoy les traigo un One Shot de una pareja que nunca se exploró en el manga porque la edad de los personajes era tan abismal que simplemente se tuvo que cubrir en un tomo de manga los sentimientos del caballero de Sagitario. **

**Aquí mostrare lo que sucede cuando es un amor privado que fue de un amor egoísta, tengan que mantener esa relación en secreto que solo pocas personas, sepan a cerca de esa relación. La relación de Sísifo y Sasha. **

**Disfrútenlo aquí se los dejo, para que lo lean y adoren este one shot tan bello e triste. **

**Amores Secretos**

**Prologo**

**Santuario De Atenas. Mirador Del Templo Principal, Miércoles 11 De Septiembre De 1745. **

—Señorita Athena debe tener cuidado por donde va, no es bueno que usted este rondando los alrededores usted sola. —le reprendió un caballero de caballera rojiza con rasgos orientales y llevaba puesta la armadura de Libra. —En su estado es muy importante que se cuide mi señorita Sasha. —le sonrió con gentileza a una joven de 20 años de edad, de cabellera violeta abundante, de preciosos ojos esmeralda. Que llevaba puesto su acostumbrado vestido blanco con mangas con sus brazaletes. Lo único que cambiaba de su apariencia era un precioso vientre abultado de 4 meses de embarazo.

—Mi querido Dohko te agradezco tus preocupaciones por mi persona y mi bebe. Pero tampoco ustedes me estarán restringiendo mis caminatas por el santuario. —se quejó con gentileza la joven que se sacudió el polvo de su vestido que se encontraba un poco sucio. —Además para aclarar las cosas para que les quede bien claro a mis queridos caballeros dorados, el que está embarazada no significa que me tengan que estar cuidando a cada momento, por cada movimiento que haga—la joven diosa Athena estaba molesta porque la estaba cuidando demasiado.

—Perdone mi intromisión señorita Athena pero no tendríamos que preocuparnos por su salud, si usted fuera un poquito más cuidadosa. Por favor le ruego que no me haga recordar el día que usted se cayó de las escaleras…recuerdo que tenía solo dos meses de embarazo. Paso aproximadamente una semana en cama por riesgo de tener un aborto espontaneo—se molestó Dohko ante las protestas de la joven princesa, lo que hico que Sasha lo mirara con desprecio pero prefirió no seguir discutiendo. En lugar de eso siguió su camino.

El caballero de Libra simplemente tuvo que soltar un fuerte suspiro, su diosa era una joven demasiado terca no le gustaba escucharlos para nada y prefería hacer las cosas a su manera. Sin embargo decidió seguirla ya que a pesar de todo el peligro no desaparecía del todo para la joven embarazada. Pero de pronto se escuchó la voz de unos de sus camaradas. Que le dijo.

—No te preocupes Dohko yo me hare cargo de la señorita Athena—se escuchó la serena voz de Sísifo de Sagitario que venía caminando en su dirección con su armadura puesta. Una respetuosa reverencia le dedico a lo que Dohko se la devolvió con cierta molestia—Te lo agradezco Sísifo porque la señorita Athena cada día está más imposible no se deja guiar y le gusta discutir bastante, pero debo aceptar que el embarazo le da una belleza radiante a nuestra diosa. Se ha vuelto más cariñosa de lo que era antes—sonrió Dohko a lo que Sísifo asintió dándole la razón a su amigo.

—No te negare que es verdad que la señorita Athena se ve mucho más hermosa, mas con su vientre abultado…se ve tan deseable y bella con esa barriga—susurro para sí mismo Sísifo en voz baja para que su compañero Dohko los pensamientos que tenía sobre su diosa. Lo menos quería era meterse en problemas con su compañero que supiera sus más profundos deseos. —Bueno yo me retiro en dirección al templo principal iré a ver, si el tonto de Shion no necesita ayuda con respecto a los pergaminos…según tengo entendido el hoy va a empezar a registrar los detalles de esta guerra santa que acaba de pasar—termino de decir y se retiró dejando a Sísifo con una sonrisa que se despedía de él, se viro para seguir a su diosa.

Pues ya la diosa se encontraba lejos de su alcance, tenía que seguirla pues sabía que ella era un poco descuidada con su salud y más ahora que estaba embarazada….

…

—Hay que cansada me siento, creo que tal vez Shion tenía algo de razón no debo hacer mucho esfuerzo. Uh…perdóname por no ser más fuerte pequeño pero no lo puedo evitar necesito caminar para que te sientas mejor—hablo con dulzura Sasha que se froto su pequeño vientre con gentileza e incluso se sentó en una pequeña banca que quedaba al frente del gran mirador del templo principal. Se inclinó un poco dejando al descubierto su vientre de 4 meses para que su bebe pudiera sentirse cómodo. — ¡Oh que bella esta la mañana, verdad que si Koré! Yo estoy muy segura que tú también puedes sentirla allí adentro, yo la verdad estoy muy contenta de poder sentir el aire fresco. —sonrió Sasha que cerro sus delicados ojos para dejarse llevar por aquella gratificante sensación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Pero Sasha era ignorante que muy cerca de ella, se encontraba alguien contemplándola desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sísifo que había seguido a Sasha desde el balcón de los aposentos principales cercanos a la cámara del patriarca hasta el gran mirador del santuario que daba una preciosa vista a toda la cuidad de la Antigua Grecia y a las grandes montañas del lugar. Cuando la joven se detuvo para comprobar sus sospechas de que alguien la estaba siguiendo él tuvo que esconderse rápidamente en un árbol cercano al mirado y apagar su cosmos para que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Para cuando el peligro por fin paso él pudo salir de su escondite con cierta calma pero no ostento del miedo de saber de qué en cualquier momento podría ser descubierto, por su diosa a la que le era muy fiel…pero se rio con ironía esa fidelidad que él tenía a su princesa era más que un amor de caballero dorado a su diosa. Ese amor sobrepaso los limites casi rompiendo muchas barreras de prohibiciones que tenían los santos hacia su diosa.

Él amaba a su diosa tanto como su entidad como la mujer, que en ella hoy floreció a sus jóvenes 20 años. Una belleza tan inocente pero a la vez sensual que torturaban constantemente la entereza y fortaleza del caballero de Sagitario de 32 años de edad se dejaba seducir por la belleza de ella. Pero el sonrió alguna vez su diosa le correspondía a sus sentimientos.

—"Una vez me dejaste tenerte Sasha eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando solo tenías 19 años antes de cumplir tus 20 años de edad tuve la oportunidad de amarte como lo que eras realmente una…mujer y no una diosa a la cual yo debo proteger. —susurro Sísifo con cierta tristeza e melancolía en su voz al ver a Sasha disfrutando del precioso panorama que le ofrecía el mirador, dejando siempre su vientre al descubierto lo que forzó a Sísifo a sonreír. —"Hoy ese amor que nos profesamos esa noche tan intensa en el cual entregamos nuestro cuerpo a la lujuria el amor de la diosa Afrodita que nos tentó a ambos con sus hechizos tan malignos, que olvidamos esa noche quienes éramos en realidad. Que salve su corazón tan frívolo pero a la vez lujurioso, de que en cualquier momento soy capaz de gritar que esa mujer que está sentada observando el cielo con esa inocencia e sensualidad que me vuelve loco…fue alguna vez mía que se entregó a mis brazos. Entregándome su virginidad como prueba de ese amor…ahora ese amor crece dentro de su vientre. Un hijo fue el resultado." —hablo el con la voz cada vez más encendida por la pasión que le hacía sentir el amor hacia su amada Sasha.

Sísifo se preguntaba con cierta impaciencia en su mente, el como ella le hacía para volverlo completamente loco con esa inocencia e sensualidad que solo su ser, sabia irradiar cada vez que ella se encontraba totalmente sola, sin nadie que estuviera ojeando su belleza solo él. Ella siempre tenía la forma de hechizarlo con esas sonrisas, gestos, movimientos tan sensuales que solo ella sabía hacer que sin darse cuenta volvían loco a Sísifo. Ahora que su cuerpo adquirió una nueva madurez que enfrentaba en esta nueva etapa de su vida, la maternidad. Unas curvas que le daban una sensualidad al cuerpo de Sasha que la hacía verse irresistible. Tenía que aceptarlo Sasha embarazada se veía jodidamente hermosa más que antes y con ese vientre de cuatro meses que pedía a grito que fuera besado.

Llego a la conclusión que tenía fuerte deseos de hacerle el amor a Sasha. Como no pensó el quejándose con cierta molestia en su mente, siempre había tenido el deseo oculto de hacerle el amor a Sasha cuando estuviera embarazada precisamente a los cuatro meses de gestación. ¡Oh como deseaba que ella estuviera sentada sobre él, mientras ella embestía por debajo! ¡Como extrañaba esos suaves quejidos que ella, enunciaba ese día cuando por primera vez hicieron el amor! —pensó el con cierta ironía.

De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una suave voz que anunciaba su nombre con dulzura. Lo que forzó a Sagitario despertar de su lúgubre sueño. Lo hico molestarse un poco pero a la vez sonreír.

—Sísifo—se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Sasha llamándolo lo que forzó a Sísifo sonreír. Lo había reconocido—Mi señorita Athena me llamaba—sonrió el con cordialidad lo que hico que Sasha se molestara, pues los dos no se encontraban en la cámara del maestro. Por lo que podrían comportarse como una pareja completamente normal. Gracias a ese comportamiento por parte de Sísifo, obligo a Sasha a inflar los cachetes en señal de molestia haciendo un adorable puchero. Lo que logro hacer reír a Sísifo.

—Mi cielo no te enojes sabes que debo llamarte así tanto como fuera del templo principal, recuerda que aunque nos encontremos fuera de las paredes del cámara del maestro, no signifique que no estemos vigilados—hablo el con ternura para su amada que seguía con los cachetes inflados y simplemente dijo— ¡Jum! —respondió ella ligeramente arrogante.

—Oh… ¿No estarás enojada mi cielo? Está bien prometo decirte Sasha o mi cielo, cuando salgamos de esas cuatro paredes. ¿Te parece? Recuerda hay que guardar la compostura no podemos darnos el lujo de que los demás —Y Sasha lo pensó por unos minutos dejo de hacer pucheros para sonreír y desviar la mirada de pronto sintió la mano de Sísifo presionando con gentileza su vientre. —Mi cielo no sabes lo preocupado que estuve cuando te caíste de las escaleras, eso fue cuando tenías dos meses de embarazo…yo estaba muy atemorizado de que perdieras a nuestro hija. Estabas con peligro de aborto espontaneo—se quejó Sísifo que incluso poso su barbuda mejilla la comenzó a frotar con gentileza.

—Lo sé, pero te juro que fue un accidente yo en verdad no quería caerme y mucho menos poner en riesgo la vida de nuestra hija. Ya paso sé que dirás, que debo ser más cuidadosa pero tampoco permitiré que me restrinjan el poder hacer alguna cosa, por temor a que me suceda algo a mi embarazo —sonrió Sasha al sentir placentero el tener a un Sísifo barbudo frotándole con gentileza su vientre de 4 meses. Ambos enfrentaban una etapa de su vida. El poder tener una familia. —Sabes Sísifo están poco común verte con barba, no se… ¿Cómo te la dejaste crecer? —le pregunto curiosa la joven de la cabellera morada.

— ¿No te gusta que me deje crecer la barba? —le pregunto con una sonrisa lo que hico que la joven se ruborizara. —No claro que puedes hacerlo, es que…es muy…te ves muy maduro. Pero a la vez te ves atractivo—sonrió con dulzura la joven para besarle los labios a su amado guerrero arquero que se los correspondió. —Bueno no veo cual es el problema de dejarme, crecer mi barba creo que ya estoy en una edad madura. Tengo 32 años y es normal que me crezca la barba de esta forma. Aunque admito que a veces debe ser muy incómodo para ti, el poder besarme y acariciarme…si es así…me la afeitare esta noche. Para tu tranquilidad. —sonrió el que acomodo su cabeza entre las piernas de su amada que sonrió con ternura.

—Admito que a veces si me molesta cuando te beso, pero no me molesta al contrario se me hace muy interesante el verte con esa barba, pero no importa. Sabes estoy muy molesta contigo—declaro la joven lo que obligo a Sísifo observarla con cierta extrañeza. Que parpadeo confundido ante las palabras de la joven— ¿Qué? —fue lo único que logro decir. —Si aún sigo molesta por lo de aquel día, que me dejaste sola cuando tuviste que atender ciertas responsabilidades…le diste más importancia el atender una misión que a tu diosa embarazada. Que espera un hijo tuyo—Sasha se cruzó de brazos haciendo un tierno reproche. —Tienes que entender que ese día era un asunto muy importante, sé que estas molesta por que te deje sola esa vez que querías que te acompañara al pueblo, para buscar una partera que nos dijera que era nuestro bebe. Te lo compense después… ¿O no lo recuerdas? —finalizo Sísifo.

—Aun así, yo quería ese día saber que tendríamos. Pero estoy contenta que vamos a tener una preciosa niña saludable, eso es lo que más me importa—declaro Sasha sonriendo y Sísifo asintió coloco su mejilla barbada en el vientre de la joven presionándola con algo de gentileza, pero a la vez dándole cosquillas. —Jajajajajaja, Sísifo tu barba me hace cosquillas.

—Si así es seguiré haciendo eso, aunque después te molestaras. Estoy muy agotado anoche tus antojos no tuvieron consideración conmigo… ¿Sabes? Ayer la pequeña Koré no me dejo dormir. Con ese nuevo antojo por las manzanas. Fuiste muy poco consenciente —se quejó Sísifo molesto al saber que Kardia de alguna manera influencio un poco en ese sentido a Sasha, para que tuviera antojo por las manzanas rojas. —Oh vamos no es para tanto cariño, las manzanas son saludables pienso que está bien que la bebe me pida manzanas. Prefiero eso a pedir chocolate, eso me haría daño. Por favor no pienses que Kardia fue el culpable, para tu tranquilidad yo ya comía manzanas desde que era una niña.

—Ahora que nuestro tema de conversación es Kardia. Quisiera agregar que él no le ha agradado para nada el simple hecho que tú y yo hayamos tenido un romance secreto en el pasado…sé que cometí un grave error con mis acciones que pudieron haberme llevado a la muerte, pero…es que simplemente no podía soportarlo más. —finalizo él lo que provoco que Sasha lo mirara con curiosidad.

—Si bien es cierto que nosotros rompimos en esta era varias leyes que están escritas desde la era del mito, que han pasado a través del tiempo con relación. A una relación prohibida de la diosa Atenea con uno de sus santos de la elite más alta. Tal vez…es con algo con que los dos tendremos que cargar por el resto de nuestras vidas…especialmente yo…porque como diosa se esperaba mucho de mí. Pero no pude ignorar mis deseos humanos. Simplemente no los pude ignorar —explico Sasha con una sonrisa alegre a pesar que en el fondo ella sabía que había cometido un terrible error, que le destrozaba el alma. Había caído en el pecado de la predilección.

—Yo tampoco me perdono el no poder haber sido imparcial con mis sentimientos hacia su persona, yo desearía poder corregir el error que cometí…pero quiera que le diga algo. No me arrepiento de esta pequeña felicidad que aqueja mi vida—sonrió Sísifo que presionaba gentilmente el vientre de la muchacha que sonrió con dulzura, asintió dándole la razón a su caballero dorado. —La tarde se ve completamente hermosa, pero más es el tenerte a ti y a mi pequeña a mi lado que solo 5 meses…para que la tengamos en nuestros brazos.

—Si bueno creo que cierta princesa que tengo aquí, me debe consentir ahora porque yo la he consentido durante estos meses que empezaron esta maravillosa odisea en la que estamos viviendo los dos…mi amada diosa Athena—sonrió Sísifo con esas sonrisas que enamoraban a Sasha, que le sacaban las dulces sonrisas. Ella asintió dándole la razón.

Ahora era ella la que debía consentir a su amado esposo pues él siempre vivía desvelándose continuamente con los cuidados, antojos y el cariño que le brindaba a su diosa. Los dos serian padres serian inmensamente felices pero a la vez, era una triste realidad que tenían que vivir los dos con el peso de que…tal vez ese niño nunca debió de nacer ni muchos menos ser concedido…

Por las responsabilidades de los dos. También por dejarse llevar por los sentimientos humanos que habían florecido a flor de piel en su corazón. Cargarían con ese peso el resto de su vida esa felicidad e tristeza. De tener un amor prohibido. Entre una diosa y su caballero dorado.


End file.
